


(Didn’t) Kiss You in Four Places

by krazykitkat



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykitkat/pseuds/krazykitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four kisses that never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Didn’t) Kiss You in Four Places

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: (Didn’t) Kiss You in Four Places  
> AUTHOR: Kat/krazykitkat  
> RATING: R  
> DISCLAIMER: The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and NBC. No Copyright Infringement is intended. I will put them back slightly disheveled. Title belongs (mostly) to "Throw Your Arms Around Me" by the Hunters and Collectors.  
> THANKS: To Athena and Rhonda.  
> DEDICATION: For my Angie.

Toby follows her into the house and she turns to say she’ll be back in a minute.

He’s not averting his eyes.

They’re going to be working together and there’s Andy and they’re fucked up enough. But she pulls her clingy shirt off over her head, and he steps forward and unclasps her bra. Her carpet is already damp.

He won’t meet her eyes.

Tilting her head back, he places a kiss in the hollow of her throat. Her hands curl into fists as she fights the need to touch him.

Her world contracts into the space between his lips.

*

The bathroom wall is cold against her ass, and her eyes are focused on the door. Knowing her luck someone will walk in and they’ll become the poster children for gratuitous sex in Hollywood.

“It’s locked,” he groans, and captures her attention with one last movement.

After cleaning up, she checks her dress in the mirror, and turns to find Toby studying her.

“You’re much nicer than the house.”

Laughing, she leans in for a kiss. “I expect a box of chocolates and a pair of nylons when we get home.” She rubs lipstick from the corner of his mouth.

*

He tries to grab her hand in the bar and she walks away. He follows her to her room and tries to kiss her. She turns her head and he gets her ear.

She strips on the way to the bed, collapses onto her back, and spreads her legs. Waiting for Toby to make his move, she closes her eyes.

The rustle of clothing, the sagging of the mattress. His mouth between her thighs.

Maybe she’ll let him kiss her properly later. Not that it will make any difference; she sent her letter of resignation to the farm with Charlie.

*

“The sun has set.” He stands in the doorway, surveying her den of iniquity.

“And it will rise again in--” She squints at her watch. “About three hours.” She really should take her contacts out, but that would require some semblance of hand-eye coordination.

Toby slumps down on the couch, mirroring her posture.

She bumps her knee against his. “We won again.”

“She said yes.”

Her comprehension skills are fuzzier than her vision. “To what?”

He rolls his eyes. “I proposed to Andy.”

“So we can disband Team Toby.” Smiling, she kisses his cheek.

“Will you be my best--woman?”


End file.
